


Things behind the sun

by Moonie Cherry (mooniecherry)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Lime, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniecherry/pseuds/Moonie%20Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une rencontre au milieu d'un temple en ruines... et peut-être qu'un jour, tout sera pardonné.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things behind the sun

Parfois, il s'éclipsait discrètement de la troisième maison, et parcourait à pied les quelques kilomètres qui le séparaient du temple en ruine. Adoptant la vitesse d'un homme ordinaire, il éprouvait chaque centimètre carré foulé par ses chaussures, inspirait profondément l'air tiède de l'été finissant, balayait d'un regard mélancolique les étendues lunaires de terre sèche et d'herbe rase. Il imaginait que là-bas au Sanctuaire, personne ne remarquait sa soudaine absence, qui pouvait se prolonger des heures durant. Peut-être qu'à la nuit tombée, quelqu'un finissait par se rendre compte de sa désertion. Kanon bien sûr, puisqu'ils partageaient le même toit. Ou bien Mû, toujours attentif au cosmos de ses pairs. Ou encore Aphrodite qui, du haut de la douzième maison, bénéficiait d'une vue imprenable sur les autres temples. Mais cela n'avait pas grande importance, et sans doute étaient-ils soulagés de ne plus avoir à supporter le malaise engendré par sa présence.

Il pénétra dans ce qui avait jadis été le naos, aujourd'hui simple étendue de marbre rongée par la course des siècles. Certains piliers étaient demeurés debout, sentinelles d'une époque qui n'était plus, gardiens d'un passé dont les stigmates se lisaient dans les alentours. Colonnes décapitées, renversées, gisant à terre comme autant de soldats morts au combat. Saga avisa l'une d'elles, passa une main déférente sur ses âpres cannelures, et finit par y prendre place. Il sortit un paquet froissé de sa poche, en extirpa une cigarette qu'il porta à sa bouche avant de l'allumer. Il en tira une longue bouffée qu'il garda quelques secondes dans ses poumons, puis expira la fumée qui monta en volutes paresseuses vers le ciel bleu nacré de nuages.

La lumière changeait peu à peu, suivant le rythme des minutes qui s'écoulaient en cette fin d'après-midi, si douce, si calme. Une deuxième cigarette fut consumée entre ses doigts fatigués, et il s'apprêtait à faire un sort à la suivante lorsque des pas résonnèrent non loin de lui.

« C'est donc ici que tu te cachais ? » demanda une voix grave, presque amusée.

Saga poussa un soupir désabusé.

« Je ne me cachais pas vraiment, dit-il tout en actionnant son briquet. La preuve, tu as réussi à me trouver.

— C'est parce que je te connais bien, répondit Aiolos avec un petit sourire.

— J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul.

— Vraiment ? Tu sais, tout le monde te cherche au Sanctuaire. Il paraît que tu viens de manquer un rendez-vous très important avec le Grand Pope et Shaka.

— Ah... celui qui concerne la réfection du sixième temple ? Il semblerait que le chevalier de la Vierge ait des exigences très... exotiques concernant l'ornementation de la façade, alors que Shion souhaite revenir à une architecture plus classique. Tu vas me reprocher d'avoir fait l'école buissonnière, mais je ne suis pas mécontent de l'avoir manquée, cette réunion. »

Aiolos éclata de rire et s'assit près de lui. Un imperceptible frémissement agita le Gémeau, qui choisit malgré tout de ne pas s'écarter. Ils restèrent un long moment côte à côte, dans un silence paisible en apparence. L'un fumait d'un air pensif, l'autre contemplait le paysage parsemé de ruines.

« C'est ici que cela s'est passé », dit enfin le Sagittaire.

Saga se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

« Tu viens souvent ? reprit Aiolos.

— Cela m'arrive... quelquefois.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je l'ignore. Culpabilité ? Remords ? Pénitence ? À toi de choisir.

— Saga, il n'y a plus rien à pardonner.

— J'aimerais pouvoir le croire », soupira le chevalier.

Comme Aiolos ne répondait pas, il inclina légèrement la tête dans sa direction, et aperçut le profil de son pair qui se découpait dans l'azur profond. Des traits plus marqués, une ombre sous les yeux, quelques fils argentés qui se mêlaient aux boucles châtain... Ils avaient à nouveau le même âge, et partageaient les vieilles habitudes d'une amitié qui leur avait été si brutalement enlevée. Par sa propre faute, songea Saga, qui finit par se détourner. Quel chemin auraient-ils pris tous les deux, s'il n'avait pas succombé aux assauts du démon qui l'avait toujours guetté, tapi dans les méandres de son esprit ?

Par sa faute, Shion était mort, la lame d'un poignard fichée en plein cœur.

Par sa faute, Shura avait contribué à la disparition du chevalier qu'il avait tant vénéré lorsqu'il était enfant.

Par sa faute, Aiolia avait perdu un frère et un maître, dépouillé de la joie et de l'innocence dont il n'aurait jamais dû être privé.

Par sa faute, Mû avait pleuré un père, puis un ami, dévoré par la cruelle solitude d'être le dernier de son peuple.

Par sa faute, Angelo, Aphrodite, Milo et Camus s'étaient noyés dans la noirceur de sa folle démesure.

Leurs crimes étaient ses propres péchés. Immense était sa coupable responsabilité.

Il éteignit son mégot entre le pouce et l'index, le jeta loin de lui en une parabole parfaite. Les bras au-dessus de la tête, il s'étira bruyamment avant de relâcher ses muscles.

« Quelle sale manie tu t'es trouvé, fit remarquer Aiolos à propos de son addiction au tabac.

— Elle m'aide à réfléchir... à oublier.

— À réfléchir ou à oublier ?

— Sans doute les deux.

— Tu te souviens, Saga ? fit Aiolos en se penchant vers lui. Je te disais toujours que tu réfléchissais trop.

— Et moi je rétorquais que tu ne le faisais pas assez, sourit-il.

— C'est parce que je préférais écouter mon cœur. »

La main du jeune homme se posa sur sa poitrine, dessina à travers le tissu de la chemise le contour de la cicatrice qui s'étirait sur sa peau. Saga retint son souffle et agrippa le poignet d'Aiolos, mal à l'aise.

« Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant, dit-il. Surtout entre toi et moi.

— Mais il ne tient qu'à nous de réparer ce qui a été brisé, répliqua l'autre.

— Il y a des choses... qu'il vaut mieux laisser telles quelles. »

Aiolos retira sa main, comme brûlé par les mots de son ami. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa bouche prit un pli amer, et ses yeux étaient emplis d'une douleur si vive que Saga se mordit la lèvre, envahi par le regret.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? accusa le Sagittaire. Comment peux-tu me faire si peu confiance...

— Il ne s'agit pas de toi, mais de moi. »

Aiolos secoua la tête.

« Tu te trompes, dit-il avec une ferme détermination. Au contraire, il s'agit bien de nous. Rien que nous deux, et des choix que nous avons faits. »

Son regard clair se fixa sur la ligne d'horizon, ses poings se serrèrent sur ses genoux.

« Aiolos, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, commença le chevalier des Gémeaux. Le meilleur choix t'appartenait...

— Tu crois ça ? coupa-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Je savais, Saga. Je savais, tout comme je soupçonnais Shion de savoir, parce qu'il lui était impossible d'ignorer les présages du Mont Étoilé.

— Je n'ai jamais cru à ses soi-disant prophéties.

— Et tu avais tort, tout comme j'ai eu tort de faire ce que j'ai fait... J'ai préféré fuir, Saga, alors que j'aurais dû rester à tes côtés. Que ce soit pour t'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, ou bien mourir avec toi. Mais j'ai reculé devant la tâche à accomplir, et... quelque part, je crois que j'en étais soulagé. Je n'ai rien du héros que les autres révèrent en moi. Au final, c'est ma faiblesse qui l'a emporté, et mon stupide instinct qui a guidé mes derniers gestes.

— Tu as sauvé Athéna, insista Saga, ébranlé par les paroles de son compagnon.

— On pourrait appeler cela un coup du destin ? » ironisa-t-il.

La tension qui avait habité ses membres le quitta brusquement, et son dos s'arqua légèrement sous le poids des souvenirs. Aiolos tendit le doigt vers le pilier affaissé d'une colonne.

« J'avais si peur de mourir, souffla-t-il. Mais je redoutais plus encore de me rendre compte que j'étais incapable de t'aider, de t'arracher à ta folie. Je crois aussi... que j'avais fini par comprendre les raisons qui t'avaient poussé sur cette voie.

— Tu veux parler de mon orgueil démesuré ? railla Saga. Du poing que j'ai brandi vers l'Olympe et les dieux ?

— En effet, acquiesça Aiolos d'un ton sérieux. Tu as osé les défier pour défaire le destin qu'ils avaient tissé pour nous.

— Avec le succès que l'on sait. Regarde-moi, et regarde ce qui est advenu du Sanctuaire ! J'ai bien failli le mener à sa perte. Un véritable Œdipe, je n'ai plus qu'à me crever les yeux, me faire mendiant et laisser Kanon me guider dans les bas-fonds les plus sordides...

— Ah Saga, soupira le neuvième gardien. Toujours prompt à nous rejouer Sophocle et Euripide. Tu ne comprends pas à quel point tu as changé les choses. Tu nous as permis de bénéficier d'une deuxième chance, et de pouvoir enfin choisir notre destin. Ce sont tes décisions qui l'ont fait comprendre à la déesse, comme à tous les autres chevaliers.

— J'ai plutôt le sentiment que tu cherches à excuser l'impardonnable.

— Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a plus rien à pardonner depuis longtemps. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu réaliseras la véritable portée de tes actes. Tu nous as montré ce qui se cachait derrière le soleil qui nous aveuglait, Saga. Alors oui, ma mort était sans doute nécessaire pour qu'on en arrive à ce point-là, et sans doute aussi que ton sacrifice en était le dénouement logique et naturel. Mais à présent, tu es ici, sur terre, avec une toute nouvelle vie qui s'offre à toi.

— Je ne pourrai jamais... faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, murmura Saga, les mains tremblantes.

— Et je ne te demanderai jamais d'oublier le passé », déclara Aiolos en se rapprochant à nouveau de lui.

Ses mains se posèrent sur celles du Gémeau, entrelacèrent leurs doigts avec une lenteur mesurée.

« Je me suis fait une promesse, dit le jeune homme en levant les yeux vers Saga. Celle de ne plus jamais fuir. Je serai toujours à tes côtés, Saga. Que tu m'aimes encore, ou bien que tu me détestes plus que tout autre.

— Tu es en train de tendre la main à Œdipe, Aiolos, voulut-il se moquer, mais l'autre le prit au mot.

— Dans ce cas, je serai ta Jocaste. »

Par réflexe, Saga ferma les yeux lorsque les lèvres d'Aiolos se joignirent aux siennes. Des bruits, des couleurs, des parfums de leur enfance et leur adolescence remontèrent le cours de sa mémoire, affleurèrent à la surface de son esprit. Ses mains enserrèrent les épaules de son compagnon, tandis qu'Aiolos agrippait fermement sa nuque, l'incitant à se rapprocher davantage pour approfondir le baiser. Dans un premier temps, Saga le laissa mener la danse, trop absorbé par les sentiments nostalgiques qui le frappaient de plein fouet. La langue d'Aiolos caressa la sienne, leurs salives se mêlèrent en même temps que leur souffle. Chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient redevenait magiquement une première fois, et Saga avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais rien attendu d'autre, que leurs vies tout entières étaient contenues dans cet échange si simple et si compliqué à la fois.

Il caressa les flancs d'Aiolos, noua ses bras autour de la taille souple et cambrée qui s'offrait à lui. Le Sagittaire gémit doucement contre sa bouche, se souleva un bref instant du marbre de la colonne pour passer sa jambe gauche par-dessus la droite du Gémeau. Une position inconfortable, précaire, mais qui avait le précieux avantage de permettre à leurs corps de se serrer davantage l'un contre l'autre. Aiolos enlaça ses épaules ; la tête renversée en arrière, il laissa les lèvres de Saga tracer fiévreusement la courbe de sa gorge.

Les doigts du Gémeau s'égarèrent sur la crête de sa hanche, glissèrent le long de l'aine, se lovèrent entre ses cuisses, arrachèrent enfin un râle tremblant au Sagittaire, dont la main quitta sa nuque pour imiter les gestes de son amant. Même à travers l'épaisseur du jean qu'il portait, Saga devinait la chaleur de cette caresse lancinante que lui procurait Aiolos. Il se sentait irrémédiablement glisser vers un monde qui lui avait toujours paru inaccessible, prisonnier qu'il était des terribles remords qui n'en finissaient pas de le torturer, même en cet instant précis. Plus qu'une faute, c'était un péché qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre, un blasphème envers les dieux qui s'étaient ingéniés depuis toujours à les dresser l'un contre l'autre, le chevalier sacrifié et le criminel à l'âme souillée. Pourtant, rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'arracher à l'étreinte de l'autre homme, dont le souffle rauque se faisait plus saccadé à mesure que Saga modelait son plaisir au rythme des mouvements de sa main.

Les doigts de son compagnon défirent un bouton, puis firent glisser la fermeture éclair pour s'insinuer à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Saga ne put réprimer un cri lorsqu'ils pressèrent sa chair à présent réveillée par les langoureuses administrations. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé un semblant de lucidité, il voulut rendre la pareille. Cependant, l'autre prévint toute initiative de sa part en attrapant son poignet.

« Non... attends... haleta le chevalier, les yeux mi-clos. Laisse-moi... s'il te plaît. »

Saga n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer ni de refuser que le jeune homme se relevait, pour tomber presque aussitôt à genoux devant lui. Jamais Aiolos ne lui avait semblé plus séduisant ni désirable, abandonné à son propre plaisir, et prêt à se perdre avec lui dans une jouissance dont la perspective lui paraissait à la fois si proche et si lointaine. Le Sagittaire acheva de défaire son jean, puis le fit glisser le long de ses hanches. Il leva brièvement ses yeux limpides vers lui. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres à peine rougies par leurs baisers. Il se pencha à nouveau et, les mains fermement ancrées autour de la taille de Saga, embrassa son membre dont la forme se dévoilait sous le coton de son sous-vêtement. Un gémissement douloureux fit vibrer la poitrine du Gémeau, dont le poing se referma sur les mèches claires de la chevelure d'Aiolos.

Ce ne furent d'abord que frôlements aguicheurs, humides baisers qui peu à peu se firent plus pressants, plus insistants. Enfin il le prit dans sa bouche, et ce fut comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner, comme si plus rien n'existait en dehors de l'amour qu'ils s'étaient porté sans jamais avoir eu le courage de se l'avouer. Les barrières s'effondraient d'elles-mêmes, les remords, les regrets, la noire culpabilité s'effaçaient pour laisser la place aux vagues blanches de l'orgasme. Durant un bref instant, son existence se para d'une indicible saveur d'éternité.

Lorsque Saga ouvrit les yeux, les lieux étaient à nouveau déserts et le crépuscule embrasait le marbre des colonnes. Il se remit péniblement debout, rectifia les plis désordonnés de ses vêtements, essuya en grimaçant la paume de sa main qui portait la souillure de son plaisir pitoyablement solitaire.

Il n'y avait personne, évidemment. Aiolos avait disparu. Son sourire compatissant et son regard triste avaient réintégré l'espace confiné de ses souvenirs les plus précieux. Il ne savait si c'était là tromperie de la part d'un dieu moqueur, ou bien la cruelle punition qu'il devrait endurer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Son regard fit le tour des vestiges environnants, s'attarda à l'endroit même où le chevalier du Sagittaire avait rendu son dernier souffle.

« À bientôt, Aiolos », murmura-t-il à l'adresse de l'invisible fantôme.

Tournant les talons, il s'éloigna des ruines du temple et rejoignit le sentier qui devait le ramener au Sanctuaire. Dans le silence retrouvé des lieux, l'écho d'une voix douce et basse répondit aux dernières paroles du chevalier.

« Je serai toujours à tes côtés, Saga. »

~Fin~


End file.
